1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of conversion tools and more particularly to a novel tool adapted to convert a conventional video tape cassette with an identification hole so that it will be readily received into a special video recorder for subsequent playback or recording purposes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice to employ a video tape cassette for playback and recording purposes in connection with a video recorder. In this connection, video tape is produced in a variety of qualities pertaining to such characteristics as fidelity, resolution or the like and depending on the quality of the tape, a price is established. Obviously, the higher quality magnetic tape used in the cassettes carries the higher price and is deemed the most desirable. Also in this connection, video recorders have been produced which will accept only higher grade or quality magnetic tape cassettes which renders the lower grade or quality video cassettes useless for these recorders. In most instances, the lower grade video tape is still acceptable to most persons using the recorder so that the difference between the low and the high quality tape is minimal.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a means for converting a lower quality tape cassette so that it will be received for playback or recording purposes in such a specialized recorder as described above. Such a means for modifying the conventional video tape cassette of lower quality must be a tool which is readily available for use by unskilled persons and by persons who need not require additional equipment or special knowledge.